


Surprise!

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aww, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Fluff, Jace is in love with Simon, M/M, Phone Calls, Simon is in love with Jace, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Just our dorks being sweet boyfriends.Basically, Jace wants to surprise his boyfriend.Fluff, Fluff and Cheesy Fluff.





	Surprise!

The phone on his  nightstand buzzed insistently as Simon worked. He looked up from his laptop and smiled as he saw who was calling.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” he teased. He enjoyed their calls. “It’s pretty late.”

Jace chuckled and Simon twitched a little as goosebumps rose all over his body.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Jace said.

“Aww, missed me?” Simon asked, shutting down his laptop and putting it on the nightstand.

“You know I did.”

Simon forced himself to hold back a girly squeal. After three months, he still couldn’t believe that he was with Jace Herondale. The Great Jace Herondale.

“And I missed you too. So much.” He said, shyly. “You’re coming home tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.” Jace said hesitantly. “I should be home tomorrow.”

“Jace?” Simon frowned, catching the hesitant response. “You promised. It’s been three weeks…you promised.”

“I know, I know.” Jace said. “And I promise I’ll be home with you tomorrow.”

Simon relaxed. “I’ll hold you to that.”

He heard Jace sigh. “I don’t care how you hold me, babe. Just hold me.”

“Oh my God.” Simon laughed out loud. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

Jace was silent.

“Jace?” Simon said softly. “Are you OK?”

“I’m OK.” Jace said. “I just miss you. Fuck, you have no idea how much.”

“I can guess.” Simon said, his voice quiet as he lay down. “I’ve been wearing your jumper to bed. Feels like you’re here.”

Jace groaned. “You’re killing me, Lewis.”

“What?” Simon said, a small smile on his face. “It smells like you. But it’s a poor substitute, so please come home?”

“I’ll be home.” Jace said softly. “I’ll be home sooner than you can say ‘Alec is a little bitch’.”

“Alec is a little bitch.” Simon said. “Please don’t tell him I said that. I love you, but I won’t hesitate to throw you under the bus, if Alec knows I said that.”

Jace was silent again. Then Simon gasped as he realized what he said. _Uh oh._

“Jace?” Simon said in a timid voice. “Are you still there?”

“You-You love me?” Jace whispered. Simon rolled his eyes even though he was shaking a little. They had never said anything like that to each other in the three months they had been dating.

“I-I thought that was pretty obvious.” Simon said casually. “I mean…”

“Simon…”

He sighed. “Yes, Jace. I love you.” Simon felt his face heat up, which was silly because it wasn’t as if Jace could see him. “Is-Is that OK?”

“What?” Jace asked, incredulously.  “Did you just ask me if it was OK to love me?”

“Yes?” Simon whispered.

“Jesus, Lewis.” Jace breathed. He paused. “I love you too.”

This time Simon couldn’t hold back the squeak. “Really?”

Jace laughed. “Yeah. I love you. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you are excited. I love the way you can’t sit still when you are happy about anything. I love your voice when you sing, when you talk. I-I love your glasses, they make you look really adorable and sweet. I love your silly little quirks, like when you hum that ridiculous song when you are working, or like how you play with your hair and bite your lip when you are lost in thought. I love your stupid hair…” Simon let out a breathless “Hey!” “…and I love how you feel next to me whenever we spend the night together. I love how you taste when I kiss you and how you feel when I touch you. Hell, I could go on all night…but you get what I’m saying, right?”

“Wow.” Simon breathed shakily. “Wow. I-I can’t wait to see you. There may be a little bit of crying, but I don’t care. That’s the…that’s the sweetest thing you have ever said to me.”

“I can be sweet.” Jace said. “So yeah. It’s great that you love me. Perfect even.”

“Stop.” Simon said, blinking. “You’re gonna make me cry.”

“What are you wearing?” Jace asked, his voice dropping low.

“What?” Simon chuckled. “Now, that’s the Jace Herondale I know and love.”

“It’s been three weeks.” Jace said. “I can only jerk off so much.”

“Oh?” Simon asked, his cheeks red. “Is that what you want to do now?”

“Maybe…” Jace said. “So babe, what are you wearing?”

“I’m wearing your black jumper. You know, the one you left here the other night.” Simon said, his voice low. “And my boxers.”

“Damn.” Jace said, “You look hot wearing my clothes. I wish I could see you.”

“Do you want me to send you a picture?” Simon asked, his tone teasing.

“Would you?” Jace asked, a little breathlessly. “I may have a surprise for you.”

“Don’t send me another dick picture, Jace.” Simon said seriously. Jace laughed out loud.

“It’s not a…it’s not that.” Jace said, his tone light. “But I promise you’d like this surprise.”

Simon giggled. “Can I get a hint?”

Jace paused. “Let me see…it’s bigger than a bread box.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “For the last time, Jace, don’t send a picture of your dick.”

Jace laughed long and hard. Simon grinned at the sound. God, he missed his boyfriend so much. And phone calls were not cutting it anymore.

“I dunno if I should be flattered or insulted.”  Jace said, chuckling. “It’s not a picture. I sent something. You should be getting it any time now.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah. So don’t be scared if you hear someone at your door.” Jace said. “Alec’s going to drop it off.”

Simon squirmed with excitement. “You know I hate suspense, Jace.” He whined.

“Trust me, you’ll love this one.” Jace said. He sighed. “So, send me a picture…”

“Oh yeah.” Simon said. “Hang on…” He quickly took a picture and sent it to Jace.

“Done.” Simon said breathlessly.

“Damn.” Jace said. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me too.” Simon said, suddenly sad. “I really miss you.”

The doorbell chimed.

“Looks like Alec’s here.” Simon said, standing up from bed. He put on a pair of sweatpants and walked out of his bedroom towards the door, the phone still at his ear.

“Uh-huh.” Jace said. “That sounds about right.” He yawned a little.

“You should get some sleep.” Simon said as he got to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it to…

Jace.

Jace?

***

Jace grinned at the look on Simon’s face. “Hey babe…” he said into the phone still on his ear.

Simon stood there in his black jumper and sweatpants, his phone still against his ear, staring at Jace in shock.

“Hey…” he said distractedly, still staring at him in shock.

He loved him.

He couldn’t believe how much he loved him.  

Jace hung up the phone and held out his arms. He stumbled backwards as Simon launched himself at him, squeezing him.

“What-How…?” Simon started to ask, then he shook his head. “Who cares?” he muttered he asked himself as he wrapped his arms around Jace’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Jace kissed him back just as hard for what felt like minutes but what was probably seconds. He pulled back when Alec pressed his car horn and yelled. “Get a room!”

Simon laughed and flipped Alec off before grabbing Jace by the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside.

“Did you like your surprise?” Jace asked, dropping his bags on the floor at his feet.

Simon nodded; his eyes shiny. Jace looked at him, from the messy hair to his bare feet. “Fuck, I missed you.” He sighed, reaching for Simon, who went willingly into his arms. Jace sighed as Simon reached into his hair and gripped as he kissed him again.

He gulped in a deep breath and stumbled as Simon grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Grinning, he teased. “Right now?”

Simon made a small growling sound, a sound that never failed to amp his lust level. Like from 0 to 100 in seconds

“Less talking, more doing…” Simon said, turning to start taking Jace’s shirt off.

Jace couldn’t argue with that.

 


End file.
